Unnatural Phenomenon
by EdwardElricFan101
Summary: There's a new Lieutenant of Squad 13, Cluase Mikata. She will eventually have to face unnatural phenomenon with strange elemental powers which are very similar in a way to her own powers. Her powers are about as equal to the current Head Captain as well, which will help out with the new enemies that keep appearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Lieutenant of Squad 13**

My name is Clause Mikata, female, height 5' 9", eyes blue, and long beautiful blonde hair. And I am the new lieutenant of Squad 13, and I've been in Captain Ukitake's Squad for over 70 years. He has finally recognized my talents of being a Soul Reaper. This is my first day as a lieutenant and I've already got my hands full of the Captain showing me my new rounds.

There's been a lot of fuss around lately about unnatural phenomena so Captain Ukitake has been in Captain's Meetings a lot lately. I've been stuck doing all of his work and it's been getting frustrating. I've been working all day and night just to get all of our work done. I'm not good at this because I love to be lazy and go drinking with Lieutenant Matsumoto and Lieutenant Kira. We have been getting yelled at a lot by Captain Hitsugaya.

And speaking of drinking, we're having one right now. Captain Hitsugaya walks in right after the Captain's Meeting is finished because we're in Squad 10's barracks. "What the hell are you three doing here?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "Get back to work!"

"I've been doing a lot of work lately ever since I became the new lieutenant of Squad 13 and I deserve a break!" I said while standing up and putting my hands on my hips.

"I don't care." Captain Hitsugaya said. "Get back to work."

I decide to leave before things get ugly. I'm also not the type to get drunk like the other two so it's hard to notice that I've had any.

"What was all that about Captain?" Matsumoto asked as she got off the couch. "We were just having a good time."

"Just get Izuru off of his seat," Captain Hitsugaya said. "Then the both of you get back to work." Izuru finally gets up within ten minutes and then leaves.

I walk down to Squad 13 barracks and I'm looking down not paying attention to where I'm going. I bump into someone while walking back. I look up to notice that it's Captain Ukitake.

"Did you have a nice walk?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Y-yes I did sir," I said slowly. "I'll get back to work now." I start to leave.

"You don't have to rush," Captain Ukitake said while looking back at me. "It's a beautiful day and you deserve to relax after all the work you've done for me."

"Oh," I said. "Thank you." I start walking slowly back to the barracks.

"_Now he tells me that." _I thought. _"If I'd known that I would've stayed out longer."_

It's the next day and Captain Ukitake is in another Captain's Meeting. I'm also the kind of person who loves to eavesdrop. So I start heading towards the meeting. When I get there I go outside to look through the barred windows to sneak a peek. I put my hands on the bars.

"What are we going to do about the strange occurrence happening?" Captain Hitusgaya asked.

"My lieutenant would be a perfect choice to look into that." Captain Ukitake said.

"_You have got to be kidding me." _I thought.

Head Captain Yamamoto glances out the window and back to the group.

"_Oh, Crap," _I thought. _"He noticed me. I'm in big trouble now."_


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm in Big Trouble**

"There's no need for that." The Head Captain said. "I'll go by myself to Hueco Mundo to search for the enemy."

"What!" Everyone yelled out.

"That's unheard of." Soi Fon said.

"It's my decision." The Head Captain said.

"Why Hueco Mundo?" Captain Komamura asked.

"That's where our new enemies have been disappearing to." The Head Captain said.

"At least someone should go with you." Captain Ukitake said.

"I'll go," Captain Kuchiki said in response.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." The Head Captain said.

I left after the meeting along with everyone else except for the Head Captain and Captain Kuchiki "Is there something you want to say?" The Head Captain asked.

"Yes," Captain Kuchiki said. "I think that Lieutenant Mikata should go along with you instead."

"Why do you want that?" The Head Captain asked.

"Because she is powerful as you already know." Captain Kuchiki said. "She also hasn't been on a real mission."

"Alright," The Head Captain said. "What will you do in the meantime after everyone else thought that you went?"

"I'll go to The World of the Living to search for the enemy while you go to Hueco Mundo." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Then the decision has been made." The Head Captain said.

"I'll tell Lieutenant Mikata now." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Then be gone." The Head Captain said.

I went back to Squad 13's barracks and I went back to work right away so the Captain wouldn't think I was goofing around. After I worked for a few hours Captain Kuchiki came in.

"What do you want?" I asked when I looked up.

"You know what." Captain Kuchiki said.

"No I don't." I said.

"You were outside of the captains meeting eavesdropping." Captain Kuchiki said.

"So what if I was." I said.

"You know you could get in trouble for that." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "But I don't care; I wanted to know what was going on."

"You should." Captain Kuchiki said. "But you're lucky; The Head Captain is letting you off easy and all you have to do is go with him to Hueco Mundo. If you don't then your punishment will be severe."

"Fine I'll go." I said. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Captain Kuchiki said. "At dawn."

"Does my Captain know?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that." Captain Kuchiki said. "I'll tell him for you."

"Thank you Byakuya." I responded.

"You're welcome." Captain Kuchiki said. "By the way you know you shouldn't address a Captain like that."

"Sorry sir." I said. "I'll try to remember that for next time."

I woke up at dawn, ran to The Head Captain, and lucky me he was already waiting outside ready to leave.

"You ready to leave, lieutenant?" The Head Captain asked.

"Yes, Sir," I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Arrival to Hueco Mundo**

The Head Captain and I set off for Hueco Mundo and arrived minutes later. Hueco Mundo is windy and all full of sand. It's a good thing we have the tan wind breaker (like Rukia and Renji had when they went).

"Where do we start looking?" I ask.

"Keep moving forward until we spot any danger." The Head Captain responded.

We kept on walking for a long time and I started to wonder if the enemy has really come here after all. So I decided to ask, "How much longer until we find something?"

He glares at me and says, "Not much longer."

We keep on going and then we run into some very strong spiritual pressure.

"There they are." The Head Captain said.

It was an amazing sight. There were hundreds of thousands of dragons for miles around.

"How could the enemy get so far into Hueco Mundo without us knowing?" The Head Captain asked.

"Please excuse me for saying this sir," I said. "But isn't it like when Azien got this far without us knowing until later on."

"Yes, it is but this is a completely different matter." The Head Captain said.

"Yes." I said. "I guess it is."

We get farther into the territory then something terrible happens. All of the Dragons start coming forward and then The Head Captain springs into action. But his power isn't strong enough and they capture him. I start to draw my sword but then The Head Captain yelled "Save your energy, you're going to need it." With that they were off.

_"Oh, crap."_ I thought. _"Now I'm in even bigger trouble now."_

I head back to the Soul Society and I run straight to Captain Kuchiki.

"What's the matter?" He asked. "Where's The Head Captain?"

"He got captured." I said trying to catch my breath while bending down.

"What?" Captain Kuchiki asked. "Now we're in even bigger trouble if The Head Captain didn't expect it to happen."

"What do you mean we're in trouble? I'm the one who didn't save him." I said. "You mean he planned this to happen or he expected that it would happen."

"He kind of expected both." Captain Kuchiki said.

"And you knew about this?" I yelled at him.

"Yes." Captain Kuchiki said. "I did."

"Why on earth didn't you tell me?" I ask. "I was freaking out and didn't know what to do."

"Yes, but you did the right thing." He said. "You told me first…didn't you?"

"Yes I did." I said. "Hold on a second, aren't you supposed to be in The World of the Living right now?"

"Yes, I'm supposed to be." Captain Kuchiki said. "But, I didn't want to be gone too long or people would worry because they expect the Head Captain to be back soon and if I wasn't back they would be blaming me for something that might've happened to him."

"So you'd rather have them blame me instead?" I ask.

"I also expected that he would get captured and he even told me that he might." Captain Kuchiki said while dodging the question. "And I knew you would be rushing back to tell me and I wanted to be there when you did. But never mind that we need to stay on track."

"Right," I said "Sorry."

"So what are we going to do?" I ask.

"Now all we have to do is call a captains meeting to discus it." Captain Kuchiki said. "And you're coming with me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding a New Head Captain **

We head down to the Captains meeting and when we get there everyone is already there because we sent out a hell butterfly to notify them. Everyone goes quiet when Captain Kuchiki comes in and with me right behind him. Then they start to murmur something about why I always follow him. "_Like I care what they think." I thought. _

"Everyone settle down." Captain Kuchiki said.

Then everyone stopped talking.

"Where's the Head Captain?" Captain Unohana asked.

"Lieutenant Mikata will tell you." Captain Kuchiki said.

I glared at him, took a step forward, and then said "He got captured."

"What!" Everyone yelled. "How do you know that?"

"I-I went with him to Hueco Mundo." I said stuttering.

"I thought Captain Kuchiki went with him." Captain Kyoraku Shunsui said.

"I was going to but the Head Captain wanted Lieutenant Mikata to go instead." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Then why isn't he here? She was supposed to protect him and she failed. " Captain Zaraki said. "I could've done a lot better job than that."

Then everyone started to murmur in agreement. Then everyone got quiet and I said "I tried to protect him as best as I could from the dragons and he told me to save my energy because I would need it." Then I said. "But I don't know why he said that."

"Dragons?" Captain Kurotsuchi asked. "I don't have anything like that in my data base."

"It's because it's suppose it be a myth in The World of the Living." I said. "No one has ever seen one."

"That's very interesting indeed." Captain Kurotsuchi said. "I should look into it."

"Let's try to stay on track." Captain Hitsugaya said. "And you still should've drawn your Zanpakuto."

"We should just drop it." Captain Ukitake said. "She did the best she could and I'm proud of her."

"Thank you Captain." I said while blushing.

"I agree we should drop it." Captain Kuchiki said. "All we need to worry about now is finding a new Head Captain who can handle this new enemy."

"Why a new Captain?" Captain Soi Fon asked.

"Because without one everything goes out of control," Captain Kuchiki said.

"I agree but who is capable of being one?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"I vote for Lieutenant Mikata." Captain Kuchiki said.

Everyone started murmur in agreement. "But why her?" Captain Zaraki asked. "She only has enough power to become a Lieutenant."

"I agree but she works really hard and I think she will do a good job." Captain Ukitake said. "She does for me."

"So it's settled then." Captain Kuchiki said.

"Yes." Everyone said. 

"Then you will start tomorrow." Captain Kuchiki said. "That will give you enough time to get your stuff ready and get to your new barracks."

"Yes sir." I said. "And thank you."

I turned to the Captains and said "I will do my best."

Then the meeting was over and everyone went back to their barracks. I went back to mine so I could gather my stuff and move them in to my new place. I was busy packing while Captain Ukitake came in and he said "I'm sure you'll do fine."

I looked up and said "I'm sure I will."

"You know when we find the Head Captain you can become my Lieutenant again." Captain Ukitake said. "If you want."

"You know what?" I said while standing up. "I probably will."

"Good." Captain Ukitake said. "Because it won't be the same without you."

"I know." I said. "You're lost without me."

Then we started to laugh "I better let you get back to packing." He said while starting to leave.

"Okay." I said. "See you later."

"You better go to bed early." Captain Ukitake said. "It's going to be a tough day tomorrow." He said while looking back at me.

"Alright," I said. "I will." Then I got back to packing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Moving day**

I woke up the next morning and got ready for work. Then I remember its moving day. The day I officially become the Head Captain. I am ready to move but I have to wait for help to bring the boxes in to my new office. Guess who my moving company is? It is Captain Ukitake, Captain Kyoraku, Renji, and Rukia.

"How are you feeling today?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Great." I said

"That's good."Captain Ukitake said.

"How are you feeling about the move?" Renji asked while lifting a box.

"I'm feeling pretty good about it." I said.

"What about becoming the new Head Captain?" Rukia asked also picking up a box.

"I think it will be very interesting to see what it would be like." I said.

"You know it's the first time there has been a Lady Head Captain." Captain Kyoraku said.

"Really?" I said sarcastically. "I never knew that."

Everyone got busy moving boxes in and out of the room to my new place and we got done in about three hours with all the trips back and forth. As soon as I got there I had to start working right away because the work got so backed up and I knew I wouldn't be taking a break for a few days until things get steady. I can't even get my things unpacked until I get things going.

The next few days I was so busy I hardly slept. Once in a while I will take a nap in my chair but something usually wakes me up so I get back to work. I worked for a few hours and then Captain Kyoraku comes in and asks, "How are you doing Old Lady Mika?" while tipping his hat down.

"Shut It, Shunsui." I said while glaring at him.

"My apologies Lady Mikata," Captain Kyoraku said. "Or would you prefer to be addressed as the Head Captain?"

"Either is fine." I said. "And I'm doing well, thanks for asking."

"Don't mention it." Captain Kyoraku said. "I'll guess I'll be leaving then."

"Is that all you wanted then?" I asked.

"Yep," Captain Kyoraku said. "See ya."

"Bye." I said. Then he leaves.

I get back to work then Kenpachi comes in and asks "How about a fight to the death?"

"I got better things to do in my time." I said while looking up.

"Nice try Kenny, I guess you gotta try again later." Yachiru says while she pops up from behind Captain Zaraki's shoulder.

"Oh, shut it Yachiru." Captain Zaraki said.

"You should take advice from your Lieutenant, Captain." I said.

"Yeah," Captain Zaraki said. "Whatever." Then starts to leave.

"I mean it Kenpachi, if you ask me again you will be in trouble." I said.

He glares at me then leaves while slamming the door shut.

Right before I got back to work Captain Ukitake come in and asks "How's your day been?"

"Alright;" I said while looking up at him. "You just missed Kenpachi asking me for a fight to the death."

"Really?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Yeah;" I said. "But I turned his fight down."

"That's good." Captain Ukitake said.

"Yep;" I said. "I also made sure he wouldn't ask me that again."

"Anyway;" Captain Ukitake said. "How are you coming along with the paper work?"

"It's going okay." I said.

"Need any help?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"No, I'm good." I said. "I just hate how long it takes me to finish them and I never get the chance to take a break anymore because of it."

"I know it takes long." Captain Ukitake said. "But just think when we find the Head Captain you won't need to worry about it anymore."

"I know but I am glad I can do something since I didn't save the Head Captain." I said.

"Don't blame yourself." Captain Ukitake said. "You did the best you could."

"I know." I said. "But still."

"I better let you get back to work so you can have your break when you get done." Ukitake said.

"Okay." I said. "See you later."

"Bye." Ukitake said and then he left.

Then Captain Kuchiki came in right after Ukitake left.

_"Oh, come on." _I thought. _"Now I will never get done." _

"What is it?" I ask.

"You're in a good mood today." Captain Kuchiki said sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's been a long day." I said. "First Captain Kyoraku came in then Captain Zaraki came in, last but not least Captain Ukitake came in. And I hardly got any work done today because of it."

"Sorry I came in but this is important." Captain Kuchiki said. "We need to talk about the dragons."

"Can we talk about it tomorrow?" I ask. "I'm really behind and I hardly worked on it today."

"Fine;" Captain Kuchiki said. "We'll talk about it at dawn."

"Okay." I said. "And thanks."

Captain Kuchiki left and I got back to work right away and got no more interruptions. I worked until late at night and then fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Back to the Past **

I got up the next morning and rushed to see Captain Kuchiki and he asked "What are we going to do about the Dragons?"

"I don't know?" I said. "But I do have an idea."

"What is it?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"I was thinking that maybe if we gathered up all the captains and all the lieutenants and have them use their spiritual pressure to draw them in."

"That is a good idea." Captain Kuchiki said. "But why?"

"Because when the dragons came to attack us and took the Head Captain away we both had released a large amount of spiritual pressure to get ready to fight them when we saw them." I said. "And you know that both of us carry a large amount of spiritual pressure with just the both of us combined.

"Yes, that is true." Captain Kuchiki said. "And with all of the captains and the lieutenants working together -"

"Then a large amount of the dragons will come in response to all that spiritual pressure." I said while cutting him off.

"That is a very good idea indeed." Captain Kuchiki said. "But I have one question before we put that idea into action."

"What is it?" I ask.

"How do you hide all of your spiritual pressure of yours?" Captain Kuchiki asked. "Without anyone else knowing that you have it."

"Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Because I still remember that day when you saved me," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Ah, that day," I said. "I remember."

That day when Clause Mikata saved Captain Kuchiki: "Your finished Kuchiki." Haku said.

"Opposites become one Kaji and Mizu." Mikata said while releasing her Zanpakuto.

"What was that?" Haku asked. "Did you send for her?"

"I wouldn't do such a thing." Kuchiki said.

"Yeah you're right; it would ruin your reputation for your clan." Haku said. "But who is she?"

"I have no idea?" Kuchiki said.

"She took down my Zanpakuto in an instant." Haku said.

"Link together Chikyu and Kaze."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Haku said. "Why you," And then he was gone.

"Why did you do that?" Kuchiki asked. "I could have done that myself."

"Yeah right," Mikata said. "Look at you, you're all beaten up, there's no way you could have."

"You don't know that." Kuchiki said.

"Yeah, I do." Mikata said.

"Whatever." Kuchiki said. "By the way who are you?"

"My name is Clause Mikata and I'm in Squad 13." Mikata said. "Captain Ukitake's Squad."

"And who are you?" Mikata asked.

"I'm Byakuya Kuchiki." Kuchiki said.

"Ah a Kuchiki," Mikata said. "Then why couldn't you defeat him?"

"Because I don't have a Bankai yet," Kuchiki said. "But I will get one."

"I'm sure you will." Mikata said. "And was he taking advantage of you because you haven't established one yet."

"Probably;" Kuchiki said.

"Get up." Mikata said. "If you're strong like you say you are then prove it."

"Yeah," Kuchiki said while getting up. "I would like to ask you something."

"What is it?" Mikata asked.

"Will you please not mention this to anyone?" Kuchiki asked.

"Alright, I won't." I said.

"Not my family or anyone else." Kuchiki said. "Promise me."

"I Promise." Mikata said.

"Thank you." Kuchiki said.

"What will you do now?" Mikata asked.

"Head back to my barracks." Kuchiki said.

"Will you be alright?" Mikata asked.

"Of course I will." Kuchiki said while starting to leave. "And you better keep your promise."

"All right then see you later." Mikata said. "And I am the kind of person who always keeps my promises."

Kuchiki smiles and then leaves.

Back to the present, "I remember it quite well." Captain Kuchiki said.

"So do I." I said.

"And you kept your promise." Captain Kuchiki said.

"I said I would." I said.

"Yeah;" Captain Kuchiki said. "So will you tell me how you seal it?"

"Alright;" I said. "It's similar to the way Kenpachi seals his away."

"But as you see I don't have an eye patch." I said.

"Then what do you use?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"I use a tattoo that seals up my spiritual pressure." I said.

"Where is it?" Captain Kuchiki asked.

"It doesn't feel right to tell you where it is." I said.

"I understand." Captain Kuchiki said. "But do you mind me asking how do you release it?"

"I'll at least tell you that." I said. "All I have to do is touch the right spot on the tattoo."

"Oh." Captain Kuchiki said. "Thanks for telling me."

"You're welcome," I said. "But do you mind me asking why you talk all the time when you're around me because you never do when you're with your family or by or self."

"I know." Captain Kuchiki said. "But only a few people have really had the chance to make me talk or make me want to talk on my own." He said. "My father because he ordered me to, my wife because I loved her and you because your easy to talk to."Captain Kuchiki said.

"Is that it?" I ask.

"Yes." Captain Kuchiki said. "Why?""

"Just wondering," I said. "So is the meeting over?"

"Almost," Captain Kuchiki said. "All we need to do is call a meeting for both the lieutenants and captains."

"Can we do that tomorrow?" I ask. "I need to get to work. I still have a lot of things to do."

"All right," Captain Kuchiki said. "But no later than tomorrow."

"When will it be?" I ask.

"At 5:00 pm." Captain Kuchiki said.

"See you then." I said.

"Yep," Captain Kuchiki said then left.

"I headed back to my office and got to work and worked all day and then went straight to bed."


	7. Chapter 7

**The Big Meeting**

I got up early so I could work right away. The good news is that everything is now going smoothly. I am caught up with my work except with all the daily things I need to do. I guess staying up really late at night has finally paid off. I also got to unpack my things last night. I got done with work about 4:00 pm, one hour left until the meeting so I decided to take a walk and now I can finally have my breaks whenever I feel like it. Anyway, I'm walking down to the end of my barracks and I saw Shuuhei Hisagi. He waved to me and I waved back. He started moving forward to meet me and he said, "How are you doing Lady Mikata?"

"I'm doing well." I said. "Thanks for asking."

"Don't mention it." Hisagi said. "I heard we are having a meeting at five with all the Lieutenants and Captains."

"Yep," I said. "Which starts in about 30 minutes."

"Would you like to accompany me?" I ask.

"Sure." Hisagi said as soon as we started walking again. "What will the meeting be about if we need both the lieutenants and Captains?"

"You'll find out when we get there." I said.

We got there in about 10 minutes and got 20 minutes to spare. I walked in but I had Hisagi wait outside until it got started. The meeting finally got started and I told them my idea about how to lure in the dragons and with all of them helping we might be able to get all the dragons to come out at once.

"When will we start?" Kenpachi asked. "I want to kick some butt."

"We have no idea how powerful they are." Captain Unohana said.

"She's right." Soi Fon said. "I'll be glad to look into it."

"That won't be necessary." I said. "And I will have you do it in one week."

"Why in one week?" Everyone asked.

"So you can build up your spiritual pressure." I said. "We need as much of it as you can give us."

"Won't that be a little dangerous?" Captain Hitsugaya asked. "I mean what would happen if an enemy showed up we won't be able to protect the Soul Society."

"Don't worry about it just focus on building up your energy." I said. "If anything happens I will protect the Soul Society."

"Okay." Everyone said.

The meeting ended and everyone left except Captain Ukitake and Captain Kuchiki. Captain Ukitake comes up to see me and says, "How are you doing?"

"Good." I said.

"No you're not." Captain Ukitake said. "You're whipped out."

"I'm fine." I said "Really, I'm fine. Now I can take as many breaks as I want because I finished all of my work."

Captain Ukitake turned to Captain Kuchiki and said, "Why are you here?"

"Because I need to talk to her," Captain Kuchiki said.

"Do it later." Captain Ukitake said. "She needs rest."

"I'm fine." I said while sweat beaded down my face and then I passed out and fell in Captain Kuchiki's arms. He said, "You'll be all right."

I woke up and found out that I was in my bed and Captain Unohana was taking care of me. I tried to get up but my head was aching so I lay back down. Captain Unohana said, "You need to rest."

"I have work to do." I said.

"Later." Captain Unohana said. "Rest first."

In the corner of my eye I saw Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake. They both smiled and I went back to bed.

I woke up a few hours later and they were both still there and I heard them talking.

"Why do you care for her so much?" Captain Kuchiki asked Captain Ukitake.

"Because she's like family to me and she helps out a lot." Captain Ukitake said. "Why do you care for her?"

Captain Kuchiki noticed that I was awake and whispered in Captain Ukitake's ear so I couldn't hear him well but it sounded like I heard the word love. But I'm also sick so I could be imagining it because he would never tell anything like that to anyone unless it's true. Then I blushed and shook my head. And I asked, "Why are you guys still here?"

"So we can protect you if anything happens." Captain Ukitake said and then added. "At least until you get better."

"Okay." I said. "How long do I have to stay in bed?"

"For a few more days," Captain Ukitake said. "Captain Unohana's orders."

"Alright," I said. "But you don't have to."

"How come? Captain Kuchiki said.

"Because my sister would be glad to," I said.

"Your sister?" Both of them said. "Why her?"

"Yes, my sister." I said. "Because she found out I was sick and wanted to take care of me and we need both of your spiritual pressures when the time comes and we can't take any chances of you using them."

"Is she powerful?" Captain Ukitake asked.

"Yes, she is." I said. "She is the third rank in Captain Hitsugaya's squad."

"Here I am." My sister said and noticed the Captains in my room. "Sorry to intrude, am I early."

"No it's fine." Captain Ukitake said. "We were just leaving."

They got up to leave and Ukitake said, "We will stop by in a few days to see how you are doing."

"Okay," I said. "Bye."

"How are you feeling?" My sister asked.

"I've been better." I said. "Thanks for coming Crystal."

"Don't mention it." Crystal said.

"How-"

"Leave the talking for later." Crystal said while cutting me off. "First you need your rest."

"Okay." I said then went back to sleep.


End file.
